


不速之客

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 維克托的房間出現了油油亮亮的傢伙，囂張地擺動著牠的觸角。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	不速之客

晚餐後，勇利和維克托在房裡共用一台筆記型電腦，隨意地瀏覽網頁。

網頁大多是日文，維克托看不懂，勇利會耐心地逐句翻譯給維克托，逛到英文網頁時，維克托會指指螢幕上他有興趣的標題，讓操作電腦的勇利點進去。

馬卡欽就趴在主人腿上，兩人看看有趣的消息，偶爾順順馬卡欽的毛，氣氛輕鬆悠閒。

突然，勇利像是察覺到了什麼，視線離開螢幕，轉向房間的角落。

「勇利？怎麼了？」

維克托順著勇利的視線看去，沒有發覺異樣。

「維克托，拿著電腦。」

勇利把電腦交給身旁的人，站起身，一邊小心翼翼地往儲物櫃移動，一邊緊盯著角落。

此時維克托才看清，有個藏在角落陰影裡的油亮不速之客，正囂張地擺動牠的觸角。

馬卡欽感到好奇，想湊上前嗅嗅。

「馬卡欽不可以！」

剛拿出掃把和畚斗的勇利一把拉起馬卡欽，無奈大型貴賓以後腳站立時幾乎要和自己一樣高，勇利差點失去平衡，維克托趕緊把電腦放到一旁，接下馬卡欽。

重新拿起掃把和畚斗，勇利進入備戰狀態。

勇利將畚斗放在觸手可及的地方，舉起掃把，悄聲靠近敵人，然而敵人似乎不知大難臨頭，移動了幾步，繼續旁若無人地展示牠的觸角。

勇利深吸一口氣，憋住，掃把高舉過頭，用力揮下。

「喝啊！」

比起掃把用力打在塌塌米上的聲音，維克托反而被勇利的吆喝聲嚇到，他看著勇利揮下掃把後迅速將敵人掃進畚斗。

「維克托，開窗！」

還在茫然的維克托回了神打開窗戶，接著勇利便端著掃把和畚斗，以衝鋒之勢將敵人送出窗外，然後關窗、上鎖，一氣呵成。

「呼……」勇利垂下肩膀，長出了口氣。

維克托還不明所以。

「勇利，剛剛那是什麼？」

「是蟑螂啊，維克托。」

「蟑螂？」

「你不知道蟑螂嗎？」

「我知道蟑螂，可是我沒看過那麼大隻的。」維克托睜大了眼：「我還以為那只是日本的都市傳說！」

維克托打開窗探頭出去，努力地往下瞧，然而油亮蟑螂同志早已不知去向。

「還沒看清楚就被勇利丟出去了……」

維克托收回身子關上了窗，回頭卻瞥見他的選手拚命地搖著頭，振幅宛若馬卡欽甩水。

「牠再也不要出現最好……」

  


＊

  


勇利用手機瀏覽著IG，忽然，一則貼文讓勇利發出驚叫，嚇得他把手機丟在床上，過了幾秒安定下來後，勇利拿起手機，直奔維克托的房間。

「維克托，為什麼要拍蟑螂的照片發到網上？」

勇利亮出手機上的照片，這張近照差點嚇飛他的七魂六魄。

「因為……我覺得很新奇嘛。」

看著露出無害笑容的教練，勇利無奈地嘆了口氣。

「不過，我有好好地把牠抓起來丟出去喔。」

那就好，勇利心想。

──等等，不對。

「抓起來？」

「嗯，抓起來。」維克托做出把東西拈起來丟出去的手勢。

「維克托你有洗手嗎！」勇利覺得渾身雞皮疙瘩。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
